1. RELATED APPLICATIONS
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates generally to an input and output device for computer aided drawing, and more particularly to such a device that provides the functions of a traditional digitizer and flatbed plotter with editing means to display corrected images substantially simultaneously with input.